


Une moitié de soeur

by Nelja



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Children, Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Slavery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: Eleanor veut une petite soeur. Eleanor a ce qu'elle veut. Madi, pas tout à fait.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie & Madi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Genuary 2021, Horrible Bingo, Ladies Bingo 2020





	Une moitié de soeur

Eleanor veut une petite soeur, mais même si son père se souciait de ce qu'elle veut, il n'a pas de plans pour cela.

Madi voudrait bien une grande soeur, alors elle est contente quand Eleanor l'invite à partager ses jeux ou ses tâches. Madi apprend des choses que les enfants d'esclaves ne sont pas censés savoir, et Eleanor a la satisfaction de pouvoir expliquer comment utiliser un piano ou une feuille de comptabilité, plutôt que d'être une élève perpétuelle.

Madi récupère les robes pour lesquelles Eleanor a trop grandi. Elle l'écoute parler de ses livres préférés, et se voit accorder le privilège (l'obligation) de les lire aussi. Est-ce ainsi qu'Eleanor se comporterait avec une vraie petite soeur ? Probablement. Parfois elle lui offre la petite moitié d'une friandise qui lui reste du déjeûner.

Eleanor murmure à Madi des secrets sur les hommes et les femmes dont elle admire le visage, les vêtements, l'esprit, le courage. Elle se moque de ceux qu'elle n'admire pas, toujours de façon audacieuse, drôle et brillante. Puis elle fait jurer à Madi le secret le plus absolu.

Madi n'a pas de secrets à partager. Elle a ceux d'Eleanor, et ceux de ses parents, une réunion secrète pour danser, des économies cachées sous le plancher d'une cabane, des systèmes de communication, des herbes qui peuvent guérir ou tuer. Aucun d'eux ne lui appartient en propre. Aucun d'eux ne peut être offert.

Elle a, peut-être, des souvenirs trop lointains et trop vifs en même temps, des souvenirs de la cale d'un bateau, d'être malmenée par la mer sans pouvoir la voir, d'être entourée de bois sec sans voir aucun arbre, de sa mère qui lui cachait les yeux à certains moments pour qu'ils restent secs, pour ne pas perdre d'eau. Mais elle ne peut pas raconter cela. Elle est là pour qu'Eleanor se sente mieux, pour qu'elle la garde auprès d'elle, pas pour la faire se sentir coupable et vexée.

Madi enrage de se sentir en dette envers Eleanor juste parce qu'elle ne partage pas en retour, alors que c'est elle qui n'a rien.

Un jour, Eleanor parle du père de Madi. Madi aime bien cela, parce que même si elle est parfois fachée contre lui, elle ne dit jamais vraiment du mal de lui. Mais ce jour-là, Eleanor devient amère. Elle blâme son propre père, parce qu'ils se sont disputés ce jour-là, et sa jalousie par rapport à celui de Madi se montre, hideuse, alors qu'elle l'accuse de ne pas aimer son père autant qu'il le mérite.

Si elles étaient vraiment soeurs - non, dans ce cas, elles auraient le même père. Mais si elles étaient amies, même, Madi se facherait, protesterait, argumenterait, et bouderait si elle perdait, ce qui est possible. Là, elle ne peut que bouillir intérieurement, alors qu'elle doit réconforter Eleanor pour être née dans tous les privilèges possibles. Même si elle n'était pas punie gravement, même si elle perdait juste l'amitié d'Eleanor, elle serait renvoyée nettoyer les cuisines. Elle ne veut pas perdre le peu qu'elle a.

Je ne suis pas ta petite soeur, veut-elle crier, je suis une poupée pour toi, avec laquelle tu t'amuses, et que tu aimes un peu juste parce qu'elle t'écoute, et dont on peut ranger les sentiments dans un tiroir quand on ne joue pas avec.

Plus tard, Eleanor oubliera et sera gentille à nouveau. Eleanor peut se permettre d'oublier. Et Madi rectifiera juste un peu ses griefs dans son coeur. Elle est, dans le coeur d'Eleanor, une petite soeur.

Mais Madi n'a pas de grande soeur et n'en aura jamais.


End file.
